Throughout this application various references are referred to within parentheses. Disclosures of these publications in their entireties are hereby incorporated by reference into this application to more fully describe the state of the art to which this invention pertains. Full bibliographic citation for these references may be found at the end of this application, preceding the claims.
Non-random chromosomal abnormalities are found in up to 90% of patients with non-Hodgkin's lymphoma (NHL) and have been shown to play an important role in lymphomagenesis by activating proto-oncogenes (1). Some of these translocations, which are associated with specific histologic subsets of NHL, have been characterized at the molecular level. In the t(8;14), t(8;22), and t(2;8) translocations associated with Burkitt Lymphoma, L.sub.3 -type acute lymphoblastic leukemia and AIDS-associated non-Hodgkin lymphoma (NHL), a known proto-oncogene, c-myc, was found juxtaposed to the immunoglobulin (Ig) loci (2,3). In the t(14;18) translocation, which is implicated in follicular-type NHL, molecular analysis of the sequences linked to the Ig locus led to the identification of a novel proto-oncogene, bcl-2 (4-6). The t(11;14)(q13;q32), mainly associated with "mantle zone" lymphoma, appears to involve the juxtaposition of the Ig heavy-chain locus with the bc1-1 locus, the site of the candidate proto-oncogene PRAD-1/cyclin D1 (7,8). These well characterized chromosome translocations are associated, however, with only a fraction of NHL cases, while a number of other recurrent translocations remain to be characterized for their genetic components.
One important example of such cytogenetic abnormalities is represented by various alterations affecting band 3q27. This region is involved in translocations with various chromosomal sites including, but not limited, to those carrying the Ig heavy-(14q32) or light-(2p12, 22q11) chain loci (9,10). Overall, 3q27 breakpoints are detectable in 7-12% of B-cell NHL cases by cytogenetic analysis, with t(3;22)(q27;q11) being the most frequent type detectable in 4-5% of NHL (9). The clinicopathologic relevance of 3q27 breakpoints is underscored by its consistent association with diffuse-type NHL, a frequent and clinical aggressive subtype for which no specific molecular lesion has yet been identified (9).
The recurrence of 3q27 breakpoints in NHL has prompted a search for the corresponding proto-oncogene. This invention discloses the cloning of clustered 3q27 breakpoints from two NHL cases carrying t(3;14)(q27;q32) translocations and the identification of genomic rearrangements within the same breakpoint region in additional NHL cases carrying translocations involving 3q27. Within the same region, a transcriptional unit has been identified, which represents the candidate proto-oncogene (bcl-6) associated with 3q27 translocations in B-NHL.